Falling into The Dawn
by Yooraira
Summary: Pertemuan tak terduga yang mengantarkan mereka untuk menjalani hubungan tanpa kepastian, menorehkan cerita indah yang berujung pada sakit hati, penyesalan dan perpisahan
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1:First Meet

Deburan ombak yang menggulung lautan,mentari memancarkan sinarnya membuat keceriaan pada hari ini,hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya,gadis bertubuh mungil,bermata bulat,dengan rambut yang diikat kesamping,berbalut kaos berwarna merah,dengan celana jeans selutut,serta sepatu kets yang menghiasi kakinya.Berjalan dibibir pantai sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Hey ……tunggu aku!!!"teriak Luhan(sambil berlari menuju bibir pantai),merasa ada yang berteriak kearahnya sontak gadis itu menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Mwoya..???"jawab gadis itu sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

Dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah Luhan berjalan mendekati gadis itu.Luhan langsung memukul lengan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?kau berjalan cepat sekali……"ujar Luhan sambil terus memukul lengan sahabatnya itu.

"Aw..aw…hentikan"rintih sang gadis berusaha menahan tangan Luhan yang hendak memukulnya lagi

"aku hanya berjalan mengikuti kakiku,kau saja yang terlalu lambat"terus sang gadis sambil menatap lurus sahabatnya.

Mereka pun menghentikan kaki mereka dipinggir pantai,melihat pemandangan lautan luas dan membiarkan keheningan menemani mereka.ketika mereka hendak berjalan kembali kemudian suara sang gadis menginstrupsi keheningan.

"Hah…..Eottokhae?"( melihat kearah bawah) Ya…. sepatu kets yang ia pakai tiba-tiba dipenuhi oleh pasir pantai yang tidak tau dari mana asalnya itu.

"lho ……..apa yang terjadi dengan sepatumu,sepatuku baik-baik saja,kenapa sepatumu tiba-tiba banyak pasirnya?"ujar Luhan

"Mollayo…. "jawab sahabatnya itu

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kekehan tawa seorang namja yang entah dari kapan sudah berada disamping mereka saat ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan?"ucap gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam kepada namja itu.

"Maaf….maafkan aku sebelumnya"sambil menahan tawanya melihat gadis disampingnya itu yang menatapnya tajam.

"Apa kau yang telah membuat sepatuku menjadi seperti ini?apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain mengotori sepatu orang lain?kenapa kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil?dan kenapa harus sepatuku?"Tanya sang gadis marah kepada namja yang sekarang sudah berada di depannya itu sambil terus memberikan umpatan dan tatapan mengintimidasi kepada namja itu.

"Apa kau sudah selesai bicaranya"jawab namja itu santai,sedangkan gadis yang berada didepannya itu semakin geram kepada namja itu.

"kenapa kau sangat marah?itu kan hanya sepatu"sambung namja itu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sang Gadis membelalakkan matanya mendengar jawaban santai dari namja didepannya ini,dia semakin ingin membunuhnya saja.

"Mworago?? ……hanya…..hanya sepatu?"ucap sang Gadis sambil memicingkan matanya pada namja itu.

"ya …hanya sepatu,aku bisa membersihkannya"tantang namja itu pada gadis itu.

"hhhh"desah sang gadis"kau sombong sekali tuan"terus gadis geram kepada namja di hadapannya

namja itu pun langsung menundukkan tubunya,ia membersihkan pasir pantai yang ada di kaki gadis itu.Sontak gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya lalu juga ikut menundukkan tubuhnya berusaha mengalihkan tangan namja itu dari kakinya.Luhan dari tadi hanya mengamati perdebatan antara mereka berdua tanpa ingin ikut campur dalam perdebatan mereka.

"hentikan…..menjauh dari kaki ku"ujar sang gadis berusaha lagi mengalihkan tangan namja itu dari kakinya

"kau sedari tadi marah padaku,tapi saat aku membersihkan pasir di sepatumu kenapa kau malah berusaha menghalangiku"ucap namja itu sambil terus berusaha untuk membersihkan pasir di sepatu sang gadis

"sudahlah……jangan menyentuhnya atau sepatuku nanti akan bertambah kotor lagi"teriak gadis itu sambil melempar tatapan tajamnya kepada namja itu

Namja itu menghentikan pergerakannya dan tiba-tiba melepaskan sepatu gadis itu dengan kasar.

"hey…..apa yang kau lakukan dengan sepatuku?"berteriak kepada namja dihadapannya."kenapa kau melepaskan sepatuku?"lanjut sang gadis kesal.

"kalau hanya karena sepatu ini saja kita berdebat,lebih baik kubuang saja sepatu ini,aku akan membelikan yang lebih bagus dan lebih mahal dari sepatumu ini,sungguh perdebatan ini banyak menyita waktuku"ucap namja itu tak ingin kalah dengan sang gadis.

"apa kau hanya bisa menyombongkan dirimu saja?siapa yang memulai perdebatan ini?dan apa kau tidak sadar dengan sikapmu itu?"Ucap gadis itu seakan siap membunuh namja dihadapannya saat itu juga.

Kemudian,tanpa aba-aba namja itu langsung membuang sepatu gadis itu ke pantai,sontak gadis itu membulatkan matanya,kaget akan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini,tiba-tiba ombak datang dan langsung menarik sepatunya yang berada di pantai itu semakin ke tengah.Gadis itu menatap jengkel kepada namja itu ,dan tanpa disadari gadis itu menjatuhkan air matanya,dan segera berlari menuju laut untuk mengambil sepatunya yang sudah terseret ombak.

"Kyung-ah…..Kyungie-ah……apa yang kau lakukan ...kau juga bisa ikut terseret ombak jika mengambil sepatumu itu"teriak Luhan yang menatap nanar punggung sahabatnya itu menuju tengah laut untuk mengambil sepatunya .

Ya…Do Kyung soo adalah namanya……ia biasa di panggil Kyung soo oleh teman-temannya.Dia adalah mahasiswa berprestasi semester 7 fakultas management yang saat ini sedang berlibur bersama sahabatnya Luhan untuk menghabiskan liburan semester akhirnya.Dia adalah anak tunggal dari sepasang suami istri,Ayahnya telah meninggal sejak ia berumur sepuluh tahun,sedangkan ibunya sudah tidak diketahui lagi keberadaannya,ibunya menikah lagi saat ia berumur lima belas tahun dan tak lama setelah pernikahan,Ibunya pergi bersama ayah tirinya meninggalkannya, untung saja pada saat itu dia masih bisa tinggal di rumahnya meskipun ia sendirian ,dan memiliki sedikit uang tabungan yang cukup untuk membiayai hidupnya sementara waktu.Dia melakukan kerja paruh waktu sejak dia SHS sehinggga dia bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sampai saat ini,tak jarang juga Luhan menginap dirumahnya untuk menemani dirinya dan mereka pun banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Namja itu tercengang melihat Kyung soo yang berjalan menuju ke tengah laut untuk mengambil sepatunya yang tadi ia buang,belum lagi tatapan dan air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kyung soo sebelum dia memutuskan untuk mengambil sepatunya ke tengah laut.tanpa sadar itu telah membuat rasa takut sekaligus bersalah laki-laki itu kepada Kyungsoo gadis tak bersalah itu.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam di tempatnya,namja itu kemudian menyusul Kyung soo yang sedang berenang berusaha meraih sepatunya yang tergiring oleh ombak.

"Hey gadis bodoh…..kembalilah kau akan terseret ombak jika terus berusaha mengambilnya" teriak namja yang berenang untuk mendekati Kyung soo .

Tapi sekalipun,Kyung soo tak bergeming,dia hanya fokus dengan sepatunya saat itu.Sedangkan Luhan bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan,dengan langkah cepat dia segera memanggil dan berjalan menghampiri penjaga pantai yang tak jauh dari pantai.

"Permisi Mr.,aku membutuhkan bantuanmu,temanku berenang menuju laut untuk mengambil sepatunya yang hanyut bersama ombak,aku takut kalau temaku akan terseret ombak."ujar Luhan khawatir.

Dengan sigap penjaga pantai tersebut langsung mengambil pelampung,dan berlari menuju laut untuk menyelamatkan Kyung soo

Namja itu akhirnya bisa meraih pundak Kyung soo,meskipun Kyung soo terus berusaha mengelaknya.

"apa yang kau lakukan hahhh……aku hampir mendapatkan sepatuku kembali tapi kenapa kau menghalangiku,masih belum puaskah kau menggangguku?"bentak Kyung soo pada namja itu

"Sebenarnya……."belum selesai namja itu melanjutkan kalimatnya,Tiba-tiba ombak besar datang menerkam mereka.

"uhuk….uhuk……uhuk….."Kyung soo mengeluarkan air yang ikut tertelan setelah di terkam ombak tadi,lalu dia berusaha untuk menstabilkan nafasnya.

Setelah ombak besar yang datang menerkamnya tadi membuatnya tenggelam dan tak sadarkan diri, kemudian penjaga pantai dengan sigap langsung menyelamatkannya.Dia bersyukur bahwa dirinya sekarang masih di berikan kehidupan.Luhan yang berada di sampingnya dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"Kyung-ah……Kyungie-ah……"panggil sahabatnya dengan suara lemah yang mewarnai kekhawatirannya.

"Untung saja kau tidak hilang bersama ombak,aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri jika itu sampai terjadi"lanjut Luhan yang terus memeluk Kyung soo,berusaha memberikan kehangatan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Udah Lu ,aku sekarang baik-baik saja"membalas pelukan Luhan,menenangkan sahabatnya yang masih khawatir kepadanya.

Lalu Luhan meregangkan pelukannya,menatap wajah sahabatnya yang masih pucat pasi.

"Kau yakin, kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Luhan memandangi Kyung soo dengan tatapan cemas.

"Hmm….aku baik-baik saja"jawab Kyung soo sambil mengangguk dan melemparkan senyuman manis pada Luhan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"balas Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya Kyung ,ayo kita segera pulang,kurasa kau membutuhkan banyak istirahat."terus Luhan

"Ayo!"jawab Kyung soo

Tetapi belum sampai selangkah, Kyung soo terdiam dan membuat Luhan yang satu langkah berada di depannya itu turut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Luhan

"Lu..."menggantungkan ucapannya"namja yang tadi membuang sepatuku,apa dia selamat?" Tanya Kyung soo.karena seingat Kyung soo lelaki itu juga ikut di terkam ombak sepertinya.

"Mollayo Kyungie-ah….tadi setelah penjaga pantai menyelamatkan kalian berdua,ada yang memanggil namja itu hyung…hyung…..,dan kupikir itu pasti adiknya,ia langsung di larikan ke klinik dekat pantai aku tak tau kenapa,sedangkan kau hanya di beri pertolongan pertama dan syukurnya kau langsung sadar."Ujar Luhan

"apa dia baik-baik saja?"dalam benak Kyung soo berkata seperti itu,tapi disisi lain dia bersyukur,namja itu memang harus mendapat pelajaran dari apa yang telah dia lakukan padanya,dan membuat sepatu yang berharga baginya itu hilang terseret ombak.

Ya….sepatu itu berharga bagi Kyung soo,sepatu itu adalah kado pemberian eomma nya,meskipun sebenarnya dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tetap menyukai pemberian eomma nya itu,padahal ibunya telah pergi meninggalkannya.Dia berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti ia bisa bertemu eomma nya lagi,dia benar-benar merindukan eomma nya.

Liburan semester akhir pun selesai waktunya untuk kembali ke aktifitas semula.

Nampak seorang namja tampan dan tinggi menggunakan kemeja kotak-kotak merah hitam,dengan earphone yang menggantung dilehernya,serta tas punggung berwarna coklat itu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke Universitasnya,karena dosen akan masuk 15 menit lagi.Tiba-tiba seseorang melingkarkan tangan ke bahunya.

"Hey teman….kenapa kau terlihat tergesa gesa sekali?"ujar seseorang itu.

"Ohhh….."namja itu sempat kaget saat memandang seseorang yang sudah berada di sampingnya itu.

"Jongin???"terus namja itu

"hmm…"sambung seseorang yang bernama Jongin itu.

Merekapun menghentikan langkahnya

"Hey…. kau sudah kembali…..kapan kau kembali kesini?"suara namja itu mengawali pembicaraan.

"Kemarin"jawab jongin"Kemarin,baru saja aku sampai dari Inggris,kurasa aku sangat merindukanmu disini"lanjutnya sambil memberikan senyuman menggodanya.

"Sudah…sudah….kau tetap saja tak berubah,perilakumu dari dulu sampai sekarang pun masih saja seperti itu"sahut sang namja

Laki-laki itu langsung kembali mengikuti langkahnya yang sempat terhenti,tapi kali ini ia sedikit berlari.

"Hey….. kau tak boleh meninggalkanku,bahkan aku baru saja kembali dari Inggris dan kau sekarang ….aishhh"Teriak Jongin sambil memberikan umpatan kepada sahabatnya itu dan akhirnya dia pun ikut berlari mengejarnya.

"Hey kenapa kau sangat terburu-buru,kau sekarang tampak seperti di kejar hantu."ujar Jongin setelah bisa menyeimbangi langkah sahabatnya itu

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya teman, tapi aku harus menghadiri kelasku,kelas akan dimulai 5 menit lagi dan aku tak ingin terlambat"jawabnya masih sambil setengah berlari menuju kelasnya

"Oke Chan…..kalau begitu,temui aku setelah kelasmu berakhir,aku akan menuju ke fakultasku dahulu sampai jumpa nanti"Ujar Jongin seraya pergi kearah yang berbeda dengan Chanyeol menuju ke fakultasnya.

Chanyeol,itu adalah namanya,Chanyeol adalah Mahasiswa semester 6 jurusan sastra,dia sangat suka membaca buku dan memutuskan untuk melabuhkan cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang penulis,dia berasal dari keluarga berada.Ayahnya adalah seorang Dokter,dan ibunya memiliki usaha butik ,dia memiliki adik laki-laki yang berusia 10 tahun.Dengan kondisi keluarga yang serba ada itu lantas tak membuatnya bahagia.Kehidupannya selalu saja di kekang oleh orang tuanya ,Ayahnya terobsesi untuk menjadikannya seorang Dokter,alhasil 4 tahun yang lalu ia masuk ke medical university,setelah setahun mempelajari tentang medis, akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa bukan ini yang ia inginkan,ia ingin kembali menulis lagi,dia memutuskan untuk mengambil uang tabungannya secara diam-diam dan mendaftar sebagai mahasiswa jurusan sastra di Indice University,dia ingin mewujudkan cita-citanya sebagai seorang penulis.Dan untuk membuat orang tuanya bahagia dia harus tetap bertahan di medical university meskipun dia sangat jerah dan ingin keluar dari universitas itu.

Pada hari berikutnya,Chanyeol berjalan menuju halte,hendak naik bis untuk berangkat ke universitasnya, meskipun sebenarnya dia punya mobil ,tapi entah kenapa hari ini ia sangat malas untuk menyetir dan memilih untuk mengikuti langkahnya menuju halte .

Chanyeol duduk di kursi tunggal nomor dua dari depan,dia menutup telinganya dengan earphone, mendengarkan alunan lagu yang indah sambil memejamkan matanya.

Bis tiba di halte berikutnya mengangkut penumpang yang sedari tadi menunggu,suasana bis begitu ramai penuh penumpang.Sebelum sopir menginjakkan pedalnya untuk meninggalkan Halte ,seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan mengenakan kemeja putih dan cardigan berwarna merah muda yang membuatnya terlihatnya manis,serta rambut yang di gerai indah menambahkan kesan elegan pada dirinya.

"Sebentar pak, aku akan masuk"seru gadis itu,dengan setengah berlari memasuki bis itu.

Gadis itu pun sudah berada didalam bis. ia kaget akan banyaknya penumpang yang naik,sehingga membuatnya harus berdiri sambil menggantungkan tangannya pada pegangan bis yang ada diatasnya itu.

Saat perjalanan tiba-tiba bis itu mengerem secara mendadak,Gadis yang awalnya tadi mau mengambil handphone dalam tasnya akhirnya kehilangan pegangannya dan jatuh menduduki seseorang.

"Aahhh…."Rintih gadis itu,setelah ia jatuh pada pangkuan seseorang,Tanpa memandang siapa orang itu.

Sontak orang itu perlahan membuka matanya merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang duduk di pangkuannya.

Gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya pada orang itu dan hendak meminta maaf .

Kemudian kedua mata mereka bertemu,sang gadis itu membolakan matanya kaget,disamping itu seseorang yang sedang memangku gadis itu juga tak kalah kaget,ia memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Kau"ujar sang gadis dan seseorang itu bersamaan.

-To be continued-

 _apa takdir akan mempertemukan mereka?_

Annyeong hasimnika

salam kenal

aku baru buat akun ff. net dan ini ff pertamaku

jangan lupa vote dan comment ya


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Meet You Again

"KAU"ujar Kyung soo dan Chayeol secara bersamaan

Dengan secepat kilat,Kyungsoo berdiri menegakkan tubuh mungilnya,Chanyeol juga ikut salah tingkah akan kejadian yang tiba-tiba itu.

"sial,kenapa aku harus bertemu lagi dengannya"rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati dengan sedikit melirik Chanyeol yang menutup matanya kembali.

"Ku harap yang terjadi barusan adalah mimpi"Batin Chanyeol sambil menutup matanya

Bus berhenti di Halte dekat kampus Kyung soo.Kyung soo dengan segera keluar dari bus itu.

"Hhmmm..."Kyung soo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sambil menyusuri jalan setapak yang menuju ke kampusnya.Kemudian Kyungsoo mendengarkan derap langkah yang berada di dekatnya,ia sedikit takut,sontak dirinya langsung berbalik dan menemukan seorang laki-laki tampan bertubuh jangkung yang berdiri di hadapanya.

"Ka...kau...kenapa kau mengikutiku?"mata Kyungsoo membola tajam,menatap laki-laki dihadapannya dengan tatapan menuduh,sambil terus melangkah.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu...aku hanya sedang berjalan menuju ke Kampusku."jawab laki-laki itu santai,sambil terus berjalan mengikuti langkahnya.

Kyung soo menghentikan kakinya tiba-tiba sehingga membuat seseorang yang berada di belakangnya itu kaget.

"Tunggu...apa kau bilang???...Kampus???"Kyung soo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung

"Ya...aku seorang Mahasiswa di kampus itu"ujar laki-laki itu,dan langsung melanjutkan langkahnya melewati Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam

"Apa...?,Dia mahasiswa disini...?,tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya di Kampus?"Batin Kyungsoo penuh tanda tanya akan sosok Chanyeol tersebut.

Kring...kring...kring...

Bunyi bel sepeda itu membuyarkan pikiran Kyung soo yang berkecamuk.

"Chan...Chanyeollie..."teriak perempuan yang menaiki sepeda tersebut.

Sontak mendengar suaranya di panggil Chanyeol pun mengehentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.Chanyeol kaget melihat sahabat kecilnya itu berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya,membuat dirinya malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian orang banyak di kala itu.

"Hai...Pagi..."sapa perempuan cantik itu sembari menampakkan senyumannya dan menuntun sepeda yang tadi di naikinya.

"sssttt,apa kau bisa berhenti berteriak?"geram Chanyeol,sambil menatap malas sahabatnya itu.

Perempuan itu tersenyum sangat manis menatap sahabatnya yang geram kepadanya

"Butuh tumpangan?"seru perempuan itu menatap Chanyeol

Chanyeol kemudian membalas tatapan sahabatnya itu sejenak hingga kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Oke"jawab Chanyeol yang langsung duduk di boncengan sepeda sahabatnya

Perempuan itu kaget,karena gerakan Chanyeol yang cepat menduduki boncengan sepedanya.

"Kau ingin aku yang memboncengmu?"seru perempuan itu mengernyitkan dahinya menatap Chanyeol

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang memberikan tumpangan padaku?"Chanyeol membalas tatapan sahabatnya disertai dengan senyum dan kedipan mata.

"Hey...Tapi kan aku perempuan"teriak perempuan itu salah tingkah,ia tersipu melihat senyuman manis Chanyeol

"Tapi,kurasa kau kuat untuk memboncengku"jawab Chanyeol santai dengan tatapan mengejek sahabatnya itu.

Akhirnya,Perempuan itu membonceng Chanyeol.Perempuan itu adalah sahabat kecil Chanyeol,namanya Baekhyun,dia juga merupakan tetangga Chanyeol jadi tak salah jika sahabatnya itu sangat dekat dengannya, mereka selalu menempati sekolah yang sama sejak SD,SMP,dan juga SMA,tapi untuk kuliahnya,Chanyeol tak bisa memungkiri kalau ternyata dia harus kuliah di medical university untuk menuruti kemauan orang tuanya,sampai akhirnya ia akan menyerah.Tetapi Baekhyun terus menyemangatinya dengan alasan Chanyeol harus membahagiakan orang tuanya,hingga Baekhyun memberikan ide gila pada Chanyeol untuk kuliah di universitasnya,dan anehnya Chanyeol pun menyetujuinya,dengan berbagai macam resiko yang mungkin akan terjadi kepadanya.

Kyung soo takjub menatap pemandangan di depannya itu.Chanyeol yang di bonceng oleh seorang perempuan, setelah melihat gelagat Chanyeol yang sepertinya memang dekat dengan perempuan itu.

"Apa dia kekasihnya??"Batin Kyung soo

Kyung soo pun segera menepis pikiran pikirannya tentang Chanyeol,dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena memikirkan orang yang telah mengganggu liburannya kemarin,disamping itu dia juga sangat malu akan kejadian yang terjadi di Bus beberapa menit yang lalu ,kemudian ia meneruskan langkahnya menuju Kampusnya,sambil terus bergumam tak jelas.

Kyung soo berada didalam kelasnya,membaca beberapa buku yang akan di ajarkan oleh dosen nya,hari ini Luhan tidak masuk kuliah karena orang tuanya mendadak mengajak Luhan menjenguk neneknya di China yang sedang sakit.Tanpa disadari ada seorang laki-laki tinggi berkulit kecoklatan ,memiliki rahang yang tegas sehingga menambah pesona ketampanannya,menatap Kyung soo dari jauh.Laki-laki itu terpesona oleh etika,wajah cantik nan imut yang dimiliki oleh Kyung soo,sebenarnya sudah sejak dulu ia mengagumi sosok Kyung soo,dia sering mengamati Kyung soo dari kejauhan,meskipun begitu sampai saat ini dia tidak berani hanya sekedar untuk berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo.Setelah memantapkan diri, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendekat menuju tempat duduk Kyung soo

"Hey...Chogiyo..."laki-laki itu menepuk bahu Kyung soo,dan membuat Kyung soo melepaskan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya kepada sosok laki-laki dibelakangnya tersebut.

"Mwoya?"Kyung soo menatap bingung laki-laki tersebut.

"e..e...ku lihat dari tadi kau sedang sibuk,apa aku mengganggumu?"tanya laki-laki itu gugup.Kyung soo pun langsung menutup bukunya,dan mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada laki-laki itu.

"Tidak,Apa ada yang perlu kau bicarakan padaku?"jawab Kyung soo menatap laki-laki itu dengan lembut.

"Sebenarnya,Aku ingin berkenalan denganmu"ucap laki-laki itu cepat,sambil membalas tatapan milik Kyung soo.

"Kita sudah lama sekelas,namun kita belum pernah bekenalan secara resmi"terus laki-laki itu pelan,gugup membalas tatapan yang diberikan Kyung soo.

"Baiklah...Namaku Kyung soo,aku kuliah disini dan mengambil jurusan managemen agar aku bisa mewujudkan keinginanku mendirikan perusahaan,dan aku akan menikmatinya sebisa mungkin."Kyung soo menegakkan tubuhnya,memperkenalkan diri pada laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Oh...Perkenalkan namaku Jongin,aku kuliah disini karena kemauanku sendiri,dan aku mengambil jurusan managemen karena nantinya aku akan melanjutkan perusahaan milik Ayahku."Jongin mengatakannya tanpa keraguan

"Bisakah aku menjadi temanmu?Bisakah aku lebih dekat denganmu"Terus Jongin yang langsung menatap lembut manik milik Kyung soo.Yang ditatap pun tersenyum manis pada Jongin,dan entah kenapa jantung Jongin berdegup kencang karena senyum manis Kyung soo yang diberikan padanya.

"Tak buruk"gumam Kyung soo singkat

"aku mau berteman denganmu,dan kurasa kau adalah orang yang baik"Jawab Kyung soo yang menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi kecoklatan Jongin.

"Oke,semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik"Ucap Jongin yang memberikan senyuman tak kalah manis dengan senyum Kyung soo,Lalu kembali menuju ke bangkunya lagi.

Kemudian Dosen memasuki kelas mereka dan memulai materi yang akan mereka pelajari...

Riuh suara para mahasiswa berlalu lalang memasuki kantin untuk membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman,terlihat seorang perempuan yang sedang makan di meja sudut kantin sendirian.Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki mendatanginya

"Hei Baek...lihat kau makan lahap sekali,apa kau sangat lapar?"suara Chanyeol yang langsung duduk dihadapannya itu mengalihkan kegiatan makan Baekhyun

"Hmmm..."perempuan itu menganggukkan kepalanya lucu sembari mengunyah makanannya.

"Boleh aku minta ini?"ujar Chanyeol yang sudah menyiapkan garpunya untuk mengambil potongan daging itu dari piring Baekhyun.

Tapi dengan cepat Baekhyun menampik garpu milik Chanyeol dengan sendoknya,sehingga daging yang sudah menancap pada garpu itu terlepas dan kembali ke piringnya.

" Hei...kau pelit sekali huhh"teriak Chanyeol sambil melontarkan umpatan pada Baekhyun

"Kau sendiri...?bukankah uangmu banyak,seharusnya kau yang membelikan makanan ini untukku"Ketus Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol jengkel

"Hiihhh...,baiklah aku akan membeli makanan sebentar,tunggu aku!aku tak ingin makan sendirian,oke tunggu sebentar"Geram Chanyeol,sambil terus menatap Baekhyun agar tak beranjak pada bangku kantin itu.yang di tatap pun memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

Bughhh...

Chanyeol menabrak seseorang karena dia tidak fokus saat berjalan dan karena dia yang terus menatap Baekhyun agar tak pergi.untung saja ada orang yang menahan seseorang yang di tabraknya itu agar tidak tersungkur ke lantai.

"Aaww"Rintih Kyungsoo yang di tahan oleh Jongin agar tidak jatuh

"Kau tak apa?"khawatir Jongin pada Kyung soo,kemudian menolong Kyung soo menegakkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Mian...Mianhae...aku tak melihat jalan"sahut Chanyeol ,sambil memegang bahu Kyung soo.Tapi segera di tepis oleh Kyung soo.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku !!!" berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol

"Dan kenapa kau selalu saja menggangguku,belum puaskah dulu kau merusak liburanku"terus Kyung soo enggan menatap Chanyeol

Jongin menatap bingung pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun membalas tatapan jongin sambil menggendikan bahunya

"Apa kalian akan membeli makanan di kantin"ujar Chanyeol berusaha mencairkan suasana

"Bukan urusanmu"sahut Kyungsoo kesal,tanpa memandang Chanyeol

"Iya,kami akan membeli beberapa makanan kecil dan minuman"jawab Jongin,masih berusaha memahami situasi yang terjadi

"ayo kita pergi"ucap Kyung soo,langsung menarik lengan Jongin untuk memesan makanan.Jongin terkejut saat Kyung soo tiba-tiba menarik lengannya,tanpa disadari Kyungsoo,Jongin menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat perilaku Kyung soo itu.

"Changkaman..."Seru Chanyeol berjalan di belakang Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang memesan makanan

"Apa kalian mau bergabung denganku,aku berada di meja sebelah sana?"sambung Chanyeol sambil menunjuk pada meja yang berada disudut kantin yang menampakkan seorang perempuan sedang duduk di sana.

Kyungsoo diam tak menghiraukan ucapan Chanyeo,Chanyeol mengambil makanan yang di pesannya tadi

"Ayo..."ajak Chanyeol pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo agar mengikutinya

Kyung soo hanya diam kemudian Jongin dengan segera menggandeng tangannya mengikuti Chanyeol yang menuju ke mejanya.Kyungsoo sempat kaget ditarik oleh Jongin,Kyungsoo menghentikan kakinya secara tiba-tiba sehingga Jongin pun ikut tertarik kebelakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung

"Sudahlah...ikut saja...ini tak akan lama kok"jawab Jongin membalas tatapan Kyungsoo kemudian menarik tangan Kyung soo lagi.

Mereka sekarang sudah berada dalam satu meja,dengan posisi Jongin yang berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dan Kyung soo yang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun ,suasana hening,hanya terdengar dentingan sendok dan garpu yang saling bergelut mengambil makanan yang ada di piring.Tak ada yang mau mengawali pembicaraan dahulu, situasi mereka saat ini sangatlah canggung.Kyung soo terus menatap Chanyeol kesal, sedangkan yang di tatap tak peduli dan terus melahap makanan yang masih tersisa di piring itu.Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat merasakan kecanggungan ini,apa lagi setelah melihat tatapan Kyung soo pada Chanyeol,tanpa disadari Jongin sedari tadi juga melihat tatapan Kyung soo pada Chanyeol yang memberikan banyak pertanyaan pada otaknya.

"Kau mengenal Chanyeol?"tanya Baekhyun menatap curiga pada Kyungsoo

"mmmm...Tidak!"Kyung soo awalnya sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun,tapi ia berusaha sedingin mungkin menjawabnya agar tak membuatnya curiga.

"Hhhhh..."Chanyeol menyeringai tak percaya mendengar jawaban dingin Kyung soo

"Benarkah?"ucap Jongin menatap Kyung soo tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya

"Hmmm,Apa kau berteman dengannya?"Kyung soo menanggapi pertanyaan Jongin dan balik bertanya, lalu meminum orange juice nya.

"Iya,aku berteman dengannya sejak SMA.Dia dulunya sangat pendiam,bahkan pada saat itu ada seorang gadis yang mendekatinya sekedar mengajak bicara tetapi ia malah asik membaca buku tanpa menghiraukan gadis itu,aku yang saat itu mengamatinya tertawa karena gadis itu sadar bahwa Chanyeol tak memperhatikannya dan langsung mengambil buku yang di baca Chanyeol lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah"Jawab Jongin,menceritakan perilaku temannya dulu saat SMA,sambil memperagakan sedikit tingkah laku Chanyeol pada saat itu

"Iya,bahkan saat SD dia sering menangis saat orang tuanya belum menjemputnya dari sekolah dan pada saat SMP dia pernah pingsan gara-gara di marahi guru,sungguh itu lucu sekali."tambah Baekhyun ikut menceritakan perilaku Chanyeol dahulu saat di bangku sekolah,dan membuat Chanyeol geram dan seketika malu dengan kelakuannya.

"ssssttttt...Diam kau"bentak Chanyeol pada kedua temannya itu

"Hhhhhh"Kyung soo mendegus sambil mengangkat ujung bibirnya sedikit,mengejek Chanyeol

"Dasar tak tau malu"lanjut Kyung so dan melemparkan tatapan mengejek pada Chanyeol

"Apa kau bilang ???"ujar Chanyeol,menatap Kyung soo tajam.

"Ya...kau lelaki Sombong,tak tau diri,dan tak tau malu..."Kyung soo menatap malas Chanyeol dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Memang kau lebih baik dariku?Hahhh?"Teriak Chanyeol menatap Kyung soo penuh amarah,ia bahkan tak memperdulikan tatapan orang lain yang memperhatikan mereka

Baekhyun dan Jongin menatap Kyung soo dan Chanyeol yang saling bertengkar,masih berusaha memahami apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan.

"Mengapa kalian bertengkar,seakan kalian mengenal satu sama lain?"Baekhyun berusaha menengahi lalu menatap keduanya yang masih saling bertatapan tajam

"Dasar gadis bodoh"Kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol dan mengabaikan Baekhyun yang berusaha menengahi pertengkarannya dengan Kyung soo

"Hahhhh..."Kyung soo terkejut membelalakan matanya,mendengar umpatan yang di serukan Chanyeol, ia mendegus kesal dan marah,sontak ia langsung berdiri dengan masih menatap Chanyeol tajam,kemudian ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantin.

Jongin yang mengetahui Kyung soo pergi langsung mengikutinya dengan sekilas menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.lalu Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam seakan mempertanyakan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi .

"A..a...apa...me...mengapa kau menatapku be..begitu?"ujar Chanyeol terbatah-batah sedikit takut menerima tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun

"KAU HARUS MENJELASKAN SEMUA INI PADAKU"ucap Baekhyun dengan menekankan seluruh ucapannya pelan-pelan karena tidak ingin membuat keributan lagi di kantin,dan terus menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh intimidasi

-To Be Continued-

Apakah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol dapat mengakhiri pertengkaran?

Apakah Jongin akan berhasil mendekati Kyung soo?

Gimana nih Chapter ini???

Belum terlalu greget ya

Jangan lupa Vote dan Comment ya

Mianhae...T_T

Gomawo yo..._

maklumin ya ...soalnya ini juga ff pertamaku hehehe...


End file.
